


Deck the Balls

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hangover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto kindly tortures Shikamaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrivvenWrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/gifts).



> Beta: Drivvenwrinth (Yup, she had to beta her own gift. XD)

"Deck the halls with -”

“If you keep singing I’m going to deck your balls,” Shikamaru groaned from the floor.

“It’s Christmas time Grumpy. You’re supposed to lift your voice and sing joyously!” Naruto chimed laughing and twirling with a garland in his hand.

Shikamaru growled and looked around for something to throw at the blond idiot. When he saw that Naruto had put everything out of his reach, he pulled his pillow over his throbbing head and groaned; “You have no right to be happy, joyous, merry, or any other good feeling when your boyfriend is lying on the floor slowly dying."

Naruto rolled his eyes and tossed a bottle of water and aspirin next to ‘Grumpy’. “You’re not dying asshole. You simply had too much of a good time last night. You know; the night you said, you wanted a break from our relationship?”

“I did not,” Shikamaru replied, horrified at the possibility of breaking up with Naruto. He would never do that, not even if he was drunk.

“Oh, but you did. You wanted to be a stripper for the night and didn’t feel you could do that while you had a boyfriend.”

Shikamaru gathered enough strength to crawl to his beautiful, please Kami let me keep him, boyfriend. “Naru-baby, don’t be cruel and tell lies like that. You’re still here so there was no way I broke up with you to be a stripper. Being a stripper would be too troublesome.”

“You so totally did. Lucky you, I refused your break-up and dragged your sorry drunk ass home before you could strip,” Naruto said with a malicious grin.

“Then why are you? You know?”

“Singing? Because I’m happy.”

“No, why are you torturing me?” Shikamaru groaned as he fumbled with the lid to the aspirin bottle.

“Punishment and Retribution. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas…”

Shikamaru groaned and curled up into a little ball. He deserved this… he understood that, but couldn’t Naruto torture him a bit more quietly. Merry Christmas Indeed!

~fin~


End file.
